A device-to-device communication may include Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth, Zigbee and the like. In this case, Wi-Fi a communication network as ‘wireless LAN’ for enjoying an ultrahigh speed internet nearby an access device (e.g., AP) installed spot. Wi-Fi Direct corresponds to a new version of an existing Wi-Fi and is a communication technology for connecting devices to each other through Wi-Fi by wireless without an internet network. The Wi-Fi Direct does not need a hotspot, a router, an access point (AP) and the like. If there are devices supportive of Wi-Fi Direct only, the devices are directly connected to each other to exchange files or share a communication network.
Thus, the Wi-Fi Direct is a sort of a direct communication between Wi-Fi loaded devices without an AP (access point) supportive of an inter Wi-Fi alliance device access.
A basic connection scheme of the Wi-Fi Direct is a scheme of one-to-one connecting two devices. For instance, one smartphone is connected to another smartphone by Wi-Fi Direct. A notebook and a mouse are connected to each other by Wi-Fi Direct. A tablet PC and a printer are connected to each other by Wi-Fi Direct. In this manner, a photo, a song, a video and the like loaded in one smartphone can be easily sent to another smartphone, a document and photo saved in a tablet PC can be printed in direct, contacts are synchronized between a PC and a smartphone, and game consoles are directly connected to each other to play games.
Several different devices can be connected to one device. For instance, a monitor, a printer, a digital camera and a mouse are collectively connected to a notebook supportive of Wi-Fi Direct. In doing so, if the notebook currently accesses an existing Wi-Fi network, other devices currently connected to the notebook can exactly access the Wi-Fi network for the Internet access. Yet, one-to-many system is provided as an option.
Meanwhile, when Wi-Fi Direct equipments perform an initial connection, they mutually determine an equipment to work as an AP. In accordance with this determination, a method of connecting devices in Wi-Fi Direct is described as follows. First of all, devices supportive of Wi-Fi Direct transceive control messages with each other to recognize that which device supports Wi-Fi Direct and then deliver informations required for a mutual access through the control messages. In doing so, a procedure for negotiating which one of two different Wi-Fi Direct devices will play a role as a group owner is included. In this case, the group owner means a device that plays a role as an AP by gaining a control over a connected device in a device group configuring a Wi-Fi Direct network. According to this negotiation procedure, a group owner role is determined in a manner that group owner intent values of two devices are exchanged.
However, according to a Wi-Fi Direct connection of the related art, since a group owner is determined in a manner of comparing preset group owner intent values corresponding to random values supposed to be sent in general, it is impossible to establish an efficient network connection (e.g., controlling a specific device to become a group owner, etc.).